


A Fateful Reunion

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/F, Lactation, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, belly punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: You wouldn't think that you'd run into an old acquaintance with whom you share a strange past in another dimension, but supposedly, Chosen Ones are tied together by fate...





	A Fateful Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem and all of its characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> All characters are 18+ like in all of my stories. This story also features some bondage and dom/sub elements, but as with all of my stories, it's 100% consensual.

The training grounds of the Order of Heroes were not unlike those she were used to back home in Hoshido, Kagero surmised as she grabbed ahold of a wooden bar a few fastened a few decimeters above her head. She used it to lift her body up and down, measuring her progress by how easily she could get her chin above it and how slowly she could lower herself afterwards.

A night breeze blew through the empty area, gently caressing her skin. While she loved her country dearly and felt a rivalry with its old enemy of Nohr, the ninja simply had to admit that as far as training outfits were concerned, the land to the west was far ahead. She was wearing a pair of tight, gray shorts and a matching top which left her belly and lower back exposed; this way she didn't have to be bothered by any accumulating sweat, which was always more of a distraction than it should be for someone who worked out as frequently as she did. The fabric also felt smooth and pleasant, even if the biggest top she had been able to find was still a little too tight.

She had taken quickly to being in Askr. With peace in her realm and the Hoshidan royal family deciding to stay to help the Order, her duties remained the same. However, while she would never say as much aloud as it was not a ninja's place to offer their opinion on such matters, the uncertainty of how long they were going to stay bothered her, and she felt as though the Askrian royals took their otherworldly help for granted. Regardless, they were good people and had her liege's trust, so she would continue with her training routine just like she did back home.

Many duties kept her busy during the day, and so the only time she a lot of time for herself was during the nights. However, she didn't mind, as she preferred to have peace and quiet when she worked out, allowing herself a moment to breathe and collect her thoughts. 

"Kagerooo!" A sudden, high-pitched voice cut through the tranquility of the night and her concentration like a sharp knife through paper. 

She recognized that voice, and let go of her grip on the wooden bar in surprise. With a deep sigh, she turned around and muttered, "What?"

The owner of the voice, a younger, blond woman who was running towards her with a big smile on her face, didn't seem deterred by the cold greeting. As she closed the distance between them, she put her hands behind her back and bounced on her feet, shifting the weight from the front to her heels and then back again. "Aaw, is that really any way to greet an old friend who has crossed worlds to see you again?"

Scoffing, Kagero looked the woman over. It was Ophelia, a Nohrian with whom she shared some history which she would prefer remained buried. She was a sorceress of remarkable talent and had been invaluable on the battlefield against Anankos, though you would never guess as much just by looking at her. She was relatively short and had a very lithe figure, with long, flowing hair that must have taken a lot of care to maintain. Her eyes were large, round, and blue, shining with curiosity and energy, while her cheeks were gaunt and nose small. In spite of her unassuming build that would look more appropriate for a dainty noblewoman rather than an experienced warrior and magician, her breasts were massive, and she wasn't shy about showing them off; her outfit was ludicrous and hard to explain, with black, see-through fabric and yellow and black areas of sturdier material making up the bulk of it. The middle of her impressive cleavage was clearly exposed, baring the inner sides of her tits for all to see.

There was little doubt that she was an absolutely gorgeous woman, and her abilities were incredible, but that didn't stop her from being a vexing individual.

"A romantic way of explaining how you were summoned here out of the blue." The ninja said simply, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

Taking the comment in stride, she younger woman struck one of her strange poses, putting her hand in front of her face. "Nay, I say! 'Twas the will of Fate which guided me here, and led me to you. As two Chosen Ones, are we not duty-bound to ally again against the forces of evil?"

Leaning against one of the pillar which held up the wooden bar she had used before her training was interrupted, Kagero replied, "Well, at least your heart is in the right place."

"This reminds me!" The sorceress exclaimed suddenly, her face lighting up again with an excitement that caught the ninja off-guard again. Kagero thought she had always been good at keeping her cool, but this woman was impossible to read or predict. "Didn't we meet like this, in the very beginning of our beautiful friendship?" Ophelia continued, her eyes glimmering as she reminisced.

Wincing slightly at the mention of that night, Kagero said, "You really should go to bed earlier than this."

"But it is easier to commune with the stars at this time of night!" The blond answered dreamily, stretching out her thin arms and looked up at the sky. She then stood surprisingly normally for a brief moment, looking at the older woman. "So~, have you thought anything about 'that night' lately? I know I have!"

With a frustrated 'tsk', Kagero asked coolly, "You mean the one where you had the time of your life throwing me around like a ragdoll?"

Ophelia held up her hands dramatically, as if to physically deflect any criticism. "On your request! You said you wanted to train your interrogation resistance, and I was the only one awake at the time."

"Mm-hmm. And the part that came after you had had your fill of punching me in the gut?" The ninja asked.

This time, the sorceress didn't seem affected by her question. "And who was it that said they would endure and that I was allowed to use any trick I wanted to, even though I asked if I should stop?" She countered, crossing her arms as if to mimic the Hoshidan, her considerable bust spilling over the thin limbs.

Kagero said nothing, clenching her teeth because she knew Ophelia had been more than careful not to overstep any boundaries, and had just done as she had been asked, albeit gone about it in a way the black-haired would never have predicted. 

Smiling sweetly, the Nohrian took a step forward, placing a soft, almost luscient hand on the ninja's darker shoulder. Kagero could feel her breath stopping for just a moment, but she maintained her neutral expression. She had dealt with far more dangerous and slimy people than this girl, but for some reason, it was hard to keep her thoughts and emotions under control around her. Perhaps it was due to the blond's unpredictability and off-beat nature.

"Sa~y." The sorceress began, tugging at one of the shoulder straps of the ninja's small tank top. "You wouldn't have happened to enjoy all of that, would you?" Her smile was knowing, and her eyes analytic and coy at the same time. 

Scoffing, Kagero said, "Don't be ridiculous."

Humming in response, Ophelia used her long nails to softly scratch the older woman's shoulder and upper arm, occasionally giving the well-trained limb a light squeeze as though she were inspecting the results of her training. "Is that so? Perhaps you just wanted me to continue that night because I made you feel so good? Maybe, just maybe, the proud warrior of Hoshido secretly enjoys being thrown around the training ground when there is no one around to watch, to be defeated by a younger woman and taste the dirt of defeat?"

Kagero took a deep breath. Gods, why was that hand so impossibly distracting? "D-Damn you, did you already cast a spell on me?" She asked defensively, closing one of her eyes and gritting her teeth, trying hard to keep her voice even.

"Hmm, I can promise I haven't casted as much a single, innocent little spell on you." She said, her voice playful as always, but it didn't sound as though she were lying. 

Feeling her body tense up, Kagero grabbed ahold of the wooden beam she was leaning against, grabbing ahold of it discreetly and clenching it as hard as she could, hoping it would calm her down, but it had no effect. She came close to admitting it all, that while she had meant it when she said Ophelia provided excellent interrogation training and shouldn't stop, more than a small part of her had enjoyed it immensely. She had relished being at the younger woman's mercy, or at least, that was the fantasy she had enjoyed, as she knew she could have asked her to stop at any time. She had allowed her deepest, most deviant emotions to take control of her, and it had scared her afterwards. Even so, her thoughts had many times returned to that night, and she had always wished she could have relived it, even if she dared not say as much aloud. 

And now, that opportunity was in front of her again. Should she cast aside all pride and allow herself to be swept up in the same, sweet bliss as before? Or should she maintain her distance, as a proud ninja ought to? 

Giggling, Ophelia finally released her light grip on Kagero, then winked at her, doing another one of her weird poses. "How about this..." She said, her voice lower and more seductive than before, which caused the older woman to instinctively look around to make sure there was no one around to see or hear this. "I'm going to get down on my knees, and I'm going to kiss and lick every little inch of that perfectly trained stomach of yours. If you don't want me to, merely say no, or move away." 

As soon as she had made her declaration, she slowly dropped to her knees, her enormous, oversized breasts grazing the ninja's upper body as descended. Meanwhile, Kagero remained still, maintaining eye contact with the other woman all the while.

She couldn't move. She didn't want to move. The decision that this would happen had been made for her, and she had no need to say anything. Would this count as not having asked for it herself, and therefore preserved her integrity? Of course it didn't, she knew that herself, but it was something she could tell herself. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears, and she waited eagerly for Ophelia to begin, though she remained silent.

With a smirk, Ophelia grabbed ahold of the Hoshidan's wide hips, inserting her slender fingers inside the hem of her tight shorts. She was still looking Kagero dead in the eye, and soon, she whispered, "Well then, here I go."

As soon as Ophelia's thin, wet lips touched her warm stomach, Kagero could feel a sudden spike of pleasure. Impossible, she had only planted a small kiss, it shouldn't feel that good! 

"Hmm? Something you want to say~?" The sorceress asked teasingly, tugging lightly at the ninja's shorts. "I thought I heard something."

"Hmpf. Just get this out of your system already." Kagero stated simply. No matter how much of a sexual deviant she seemed to have become, she couldn't possibly let Ophelia know how good such a simple kiss had felt.

With an infuriatingly sweet giggle, the younger woman continued, closing her eyes and continuing planting kisses all across the ninja's shapely body. From her belly button to her abs to her hip bones, Ophelia seemed intent on not letting any parts of Kagero's exposed stomach remain untouched by her lips.

The sorceress seemed to thoroughly enjoy herself too, tilting her head and adding small variations to her kisses, taking in the taste of Kagero's tanned, light brown skin which contrasted Ophelia's pale, moonlit skin. Every kiss seemed to taste divine to her, and the grip she held on her partner's tight shorts only grew harder. The ninja felt a pang of jealousy for not being able to display her own feelings that openly, and in a moment of uncharacteristic levity, she felt flattered that someone adored her body that much.

Not content with just kissing the toned flesh, Ophelia soon switched to using her thin tongue, first drawing circles of saliva with it, and then licking the lines along Kagero's abs, making them stand out more as a glistening sheen filled the area between them.

Without thinking, Kagero let out a quiet gasp and grabbed ahold of the younger woman's head, feeling the golden, silken strands between her fingers. As soon as she realized what she had done, however, she let go, but Ophelia flashed her a triumphant grin.

"Oooh, now you're getting more honest with yourself~." She purred, maintaining eye contact as she returned to meticulously lick every inch of the ninja's lower body. 

Kagero remained quiet once again, looking up towards the sky, her breathing heavy and her body burning hot. It didn't make any sense; she was on the brink of cumming just from having her belly licked and hips lightly teased by a few fingers. She grabbed ahold of the beam behind her harder, trying to ignore how she had subconsciously pushed her ass against it and subtlely grinded against it, feeling it between her cheeks.

Letting out a moan of her own, Ophelia licked the central area of Kagero's belly, past the belly button and up, then pulled back for a moment, smirking at the ninja as she slowly but surely pulled down her shorts.

"Ah..." Kagero said, but couldn't muster more of a protest than that. Someone might see them; someone could walk in on a royal retainer of Hoshido being pleasured by a younger Nohrian eccentric, but that thought felt like a mundane concern at this point, her thoughts clouded and her body craving Ophelia's touch.

The shorts soon fell to the ground, together with her unassuming, white panties, and Ophelia picked them up and threw them away behind her, not sparing them a second glance. She then grabbed ahold of the black-haired woman's sizeable ass and squeezed, though her gaunt face was still only a centimeter or two away from her belly. 

"Our boobs might be around the same size, but I don't think I can compete with your heavenly butt." She stated dreamily, massaging it in an exploring fashion and dragging her long nails along the supple skin. "Truly, my fellow Chosen One is a warrior of peerless beauty. As one would expect of my fated partner!"

Kagero felt herself being pushed harder against the beam, and let out a whimper. "Mmm..." 

"Oh, and when I said I hadn't cast a spell on you, I meant it. However, I took the liberty of enhancing my own performance ever so slightly. I am sure you have felt the result of my kisses. I wonder how much more you can take~." She chirped cheerfully, returning to worshipping the older woman's body, focusing her attention on the lower area of Kagero's stomach now that the shorts were removed. Her blond hair gently brushed against the ninja's stomach and thighs, tickling her in a teasing fashion.

With the added pressure of Ophelia's hands on her ass in combination with her wet tongue slobbering her stomach and covering her entire lower body in her saliva, Kagero felt it almost impossible to resist the urge to cum. To distract herself, she said, "Y-You bitch, you lied to me..." Though her voice was meek and uneven, and even then not particularly honest. Her hands had once again found themselves onto Ophelia's head, grabbing ahold of her hair and pushing the Nohrian's face harder against her body.

"I did no such thing; you asked about yourself specifically. You are completely unhexed and free of any spells, so do not worry!" She reassured her helpfully, then moved her hands to the ninja's thighs and grinned. "I am not, as I told you before, so let's see how you feel about this~." 

She stroked the insides of Kagero's relatively muscular thighs, which, rather than feeling like a normal if sensual caress, felt as though every movement of her palms were the equivalent of a powerful thrust inside of her.

Unable to resist any longer, Kagero reached her peak, letting out a muted scream as her muscles tensed up. She closed her eyes and arched neck backwards, not even caring anymore at the open display of her pleasure in front of Ophelia. She could feel her juices trickle down her thighs and a pressure inside her huge breasts build up. When she finally came to, she leaned backwards against the beam and fell down in a seated position, her bare ass planted firmly on the grassy field as she stared into space with a distant look.

"Oooh, what a reaction!" The sorceress purred, cupping the older woman's face now that they were on the same level. She leaned in for a kiss and quickly established herself as the dominant lead, doing whatever she pleased while Kagero merely leaned back and enjoyed the sensation, still trying to gather her thoughts as she was feeling the lingering effects of the incredible orgasm. The younger woman tasted distinctly of sweet fruits, which was a pleasant taste indeed. 

When she pulled back, Ophelia asked, "See? Isn't this much better? To be honest with your emotions and really revel in your own depravity?"

Kagero panted, but offered a slight nod as a response. "I-I guess..."

"Hmm, we still need to work on that attitude." Ophelia said merrily, then kissed her again, sucking on her tongue and suckling on her lower lip, their enormous busts grinding against each other through their clothes. "Perhaps I should go for the boobs next..."

Swallowing, Kagero looked her partner in the eye, trying to look as cool and in control as possible, but when she opened her mouth, it sounded like a weak, needy request. "If you want...you can do 'that' again." Even though she had just had an incredible orgasm, she still felt the need to cling to the pretense that this was all for Ophelia and not herself, as transparent a lie as that may have been.

However, the blond had no interest in playing along easily. It was clear from her pleased expression that she knew exactly what had been asked of her, but she leaned in closer towards Kagero, tilting her head to the side in mock confusion. "Oh? And what would 'that' be? You are being dreadfully vague, o Daughter of Shadows."

Clicking her tongue, the older woman stood up, looking to the side while putting a hand on her upper arm. "You know what I mean. That night..."

"Oh I did so many things that it's hard to know what you are referring to." Ophelia sang, standing up as well and dusting off her transparent leggings. Adjusting her outfit, which included tugging at the bizarre breast window to make sure her gigantic, creamy white mounds didn't 'fall out' of their insufficient cover, she continued, "You're simply going to have to specify what you mean."

Sighing and lowering her shoulders in defeat, Kagero whispered through gritted teeth, her voice filled with shame. "Please rough me up and milk me like last time. You can continue to your heart's content until I either pass out or ask you to stop, and you're free to use any tricks you want so long as you don't injure me or worse."

With a triumphant grin, Ophelia rubbed her hands together, then pulled Kagero in for another slobbering kiss, using even more force than before, any restraint she may have placed on herself gone now that the older woman had said what she wanted. 

"I can do that." She whispered back, her lip touching the ninja's cheek. "Don't worry, I'll make you feel better than anyone ever could." 

With that promise made, the sorceress took a step backwards and assumed one of her extravagant poses. However, this time, what followed was a glowing light emanating from her hands that quickly wrapped itself around Kagero's wrists and ankles. Before the ninja could even react, she felt the blazing glow solidify, feeling cool and smooth on her skin, yet sturdy as the thickest rope. She felt the spell lift her from the ground, pulling her arms together and upwards, tying them above her head to the upper wooden beam which she had used to train before being interrupted. Her legs were pulled in opposite directions, getting tied to the thicker side beams which carried the top one which her hands were tied to. 

It was not far to the ground at all, but the way she had been tied up made it look as though she were higher up than she was. Kagero was an agile and flexible warrior, and as such her legs could be raised considerably, putting a minor yet constant constrain on her thighs in particular. Her entire body was flexed, and when she stopped inspecting how she was tied up and looked at Ophelia, she could see that the blonde was all but salivating at the sight of her in this state.

Walking behind the ninja, Ophelia deftly removed the Hoshidan's top, the last garb she had been wearing, and let her massive breasts out of their confinement. "You won't be needing this anymore..." She said seductively, anticipation dripping off of her every syllable. She returned to standing in front of the ninja, keeping a thin hand on Kagero all the while as she took her time, loving the sight of her partner in suspense. Her face was at the same height as the ninja's chest now, and she used that fact immediately, burying her face between the enormous cushions and snuggling her cheeks against them, all while massaging Kagero's big rear. "Haaah, this is just the best! You and me, Ophelia Dusk, on an erotic escapade in the middle of the night!" 

Kagero could feel a slight blush, always having been a little self-conscious about the sheer size of her breasts. They had almost spilled out to the side of her tight tank top, and now they were being fondled by a younger woman while she was physically powerless to stop it. The odd mix of emotions gave her such a rush that she had to bite down on her lower lip, and she let out a gasp when Ophelia placed a kiss on each of her nipples, the tension and pressure in her tits mounting and being harder to hold back.

Raising a hand and clenching it into a fist, the sorceress looked at Kagero and asked in unusual seriousness, "Are you sure about this? Keep in mind you can always tell me to stop."

"I'm sure." Kagero replied, simply and without hesitation just like how she usually spoke. She was too far deep to stop now, and both her body and her soul craved it, though she hesitated to reveal that much to Ophelia. 

"Well, if you say so~." The sorceress replied, throwing a punch right into Kagero's exposed midsection, then pulling back immediately, watching the faint, red mark it left. "I've been refining my protective enchantments, so while the sting should still be there, you don't need to worry about any injuries at all. We can't have one of our strongest warriors and most beautiful heroines hurt."

The ninja exhaled, but didn't react much. She had been through worse, and knew Ophelia was capable of far more than that, even if her build didn't suggest it. She had a sneaking suspicion that the blond could use magical energy to amplify the strength of her blows, though pride had prevented her from asking before, as they had hurt far more than she had expected. Ophelia may have been odd, but she was not to be underestimated, and the way she could use her natural gifts for situations like this was nothing short of impressive. 

"Stoic as ever, I see." Ophelia observed, raising her hands again. "Let's see if we can't change that~." 

She next targeted Kagero's inner thighs, striking them twice with her small, clenched fists. Her strikes were becoming faster and stronger, and when she next went for the side of the ninja's bare midriff, the fist burrowed into the smooth, tanned flesh.

"Ugh!"

Kagero felt some of the air in her lungs involuntarily escape, but she had no time to collect herself as Ophelia delivered a harsh slap across her cheek, eliciting a cry from the older woman. Pausing for just a moment to revel in the reaction, the blond then repeated the same action across the other cheek, watching the Hoshidan's head follow the motion of her hands. A string of saliva flew out of Kagero's mouth after the second slap, and her hair had quickly become more disheveled.

The repeated attacks continued, and against her better judgement, the ninja moaned, far louder than she had before. It was a strange, dishonorable fetish she had developed, but right now, she wanted to try and take Ophelia's advice and show how she really felt, and to enjoy herself thoroughly. Every blow brought her closer to another incredible orgasm; they felt simultaneously like a tender caress and a harsh, bestial thrust in her most sensitive area, a combination that shrouded her mind and made it difficult to think, temporarily demoting her to someone who could only act on instinct. 

"My my, you really like that, don't you?" Ophelia asked after a minute or so, taking a small break to crack her knuckles. She had failed to notice that her oversized mounds had all but fallen out through the large crack in the middle which exposed far too generous a portion of her cleavage. Her adorably pink nipples were partially visible, with only the slightest part of them trying to stay within their insufficient confinement. They were perfectly round and truly an obscene sight on such a skinny woman, and the sight of her obliviousness turned Kagero on almost as much as the rough treatment she was going through.

Once again working against her better judgement, the ninja spat to the side. "I would enjoy it more if you could actually throw a punch." Her right eye was completely covered by her long, black fringe, but even through it, she could see that the sorceress licked her lips at the challenge.

"Oh, if you want me to break you, I know just what to do." She said sweetly, with a cute wink to really dip her words in a sugary sweet veil. Without further warning, she lunged forward and delivered a punch right on top of one of the ninaja's massive tits.

Kagero let out a surprised roar that was more out of shock and pleasure than anything else, feeling the intense pressure that had been building up becoming harder and harder to hold back. Once again, she was left no time to recover, however, as a barrage of slaps, squeezes, and punches rained down upon her sensitive breasts. Her nipples were a constant victim to the blond woman's relentless assault, and her tits jiggled in response to the blows. They were being knocked around, bounced into the other, and always returned with a small shake and yet another faint red mark.

Impossible, it was impossible to keep back the pressure any longer! Her mind was going blank, and she had to get her release! 

Unable to hold back, Kagero let go of any resistance she had been maintaining and...

Nothing.

Her eyes flew open just as Ophelia stopped her harsh treatment of the older woman's breasts, looking proud with a knowing smirk. 

"Wh-What is this...?" Kagero asked in shock, disbelief, and fear. "Wh-Why can't I cum?!" It made no sense! The last one had come so easily, and she had never been more aroused in her entire life. Her entire body felt as though it was on fire, she struggled against the solid light that kept her in place, writhing in uncomfortable suspense as the pressure between her legs and in her chest felt unbearably pressing. 

"One of my 'tricks', as you called it!" Ophelia sang, raising her finger as she explained the situation. Her breasts had completely fallen out of her ridiculous attire at this point, and she most likely hadn't noticed. Besides that, she seemed unaffected by all the things she had done to Kagero, barring a faint pink on her cheeks as she had exerted herself; her flowing, golden hair still looked immaculate. "You're not allowed to reach an orgasm just yet, my fellow Chosen One! I want to keep you hanging for a little while longer - literally!"

She threw a punch that connected to the older woman's toned stomach, and then delivered a slap to both of her breasts. Unlike before, where Kagero had been able to take it well, it felt unbearable in her current state; it was as though it added even more fuel to her already overwhelming arousal, and she could feel her brain overloading as it tried processing what was happening, combined with all the wonderful, forbidden sensations swirling in the tempest that was Kagero's core.

"Uaaaah! HAAAAH!" The ninja screamed in ecstacy as her flawless body was toyed with even further, pushed beyond its limits. 

"Ooh, now we're REALLY getting somewhere!" The sorceress exclaimed happily, taking no small pleasure in watching Kagero writhe in confused bliss, taking a second to enjoy the sight. 

The ninja shuddered when the blows stopped coming, breathing heavily and twitching involuntarily under the strain placed on her body. Sweat was trickling down the side of her face, chest, and back, and her eyes were teary, making it harder to see what was in front of her. A thin trail of drool trickled down the corner of her mouth, and it required immense effort to keep her head up. 

Humming, Ophelia slowly walked over to the other side, behind the ninja, and suddenly delivered a harsh slap to the Hoshidan's round, taut ass, causing it to jiggle. 

"UWAAAA!?" Kagero screamed, but her only reply was another slap on her other cheek. She could feel a fist and even a knee being used to really give her big rear a proper pounding. 

Through gritted teeth, she could feel tears fall from her eyes. Her mind was being fried; if she thought her thoughts had been distorted before, now they were completely gone. She rolled her eyes into the back of her head, opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, letting out improper and filthy noises with every spank.

Finally, she could feel her body breaking past whatever spell Ophelia had put on her as she reached her peak. She arched her back backwards as much as she could as the tension finally, FINALLY got some release! Milk gushed out from her erect nipples, forming several thin streams flew through the air and landed on the ground a small distance away from her body. 

The amount of milk she released now was far more than the amount she had produced last time, and it didn't seem to stop coming. In fact, her orgasm seemed to last for an abnormally long time, as though the hex had accumulated everything he had been feeling up until that point and was now converting it to a sweet release. Droplets of creamy white milk trickled down her enormous breasts and down along the rest of her body, which was still tense as the incredible orgasm ravaged her entire body. 

It felt like another orgasm was on its way, triggered by the incredible sensation of the one before, and at this point, Kagero couldn't keep up. Her body and mind were both exhausted, and all of her senses were overpowered by the seemingly unreal orgasm. Milk kept spurting out, which felt so good that she was afraid that she would grow addicted to this feeling and that nothing would ever compare again.

After what seemed like entire minutes, she had writhed enough that she broke free from her bonds and fell forward, the orgasms finally over, and she passed out as soon as she fell forward and landed on the cool patch of grass where all her milk had gathered.

-

Kagero finally came to in a room that wasn't hers on an unfamiliar bed, unaware of how much time had passed since the little incident with Ophelia. At first, she wondered if it was possible that she had dreamed everything, but her ravaged body soon gave ample proof that such wasn't the case. Her stomach, arms and legs hurt with a dull but harmless ache, feeling more like sore muscles than anything else, and her breasts were overly sensitive; even the feeling of the blanket she had over her was bordering on too much stimulation. 

Groaning, she sat up, and the blanket fell of her sore body, exposing her humungous breasts as she looked around the room. The odd outfits in the open wardrobe and colorful tomes stacked upon a nearby desk told her this was Ophelia's room, which raised a number of concerns. She tried standing up, but found that she was almost too tired to do so.

"I would relax if I were you~." A now familiar voice sang, stepping out from a part of the room Kagero hadn't been able to see from her position. "You really are incredible; you lasted much longer than I thought you would."

"Ah..." Kagero said, suddenly feeling awkward. She was naked in another woman's room, and even though considering everything that had transpired, it felt strange talking to the person who had performed the deeds after they had occurred. 

When Ophelia stepped into the light of the room's lantern, the Hoshidan could also see that she was stark naked, although it wasn't too much of a difference given her usual outfit, really. Her golden hair still looked enchanting as always, cascading down her lithe figure, reaching down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her large, blue eyes glimmered, lit up by the limited lighting of the lamp, and her long, slender legs were as incredible as the rest of her pale, white body. And, of course, her huge, round breasts were at full display, showing off their full glory, complete with her small areolas and matching adorable, pink nipples. 

"You can relax, I made sure no one saw us on our way here. I cleaned up after ourselves at the training grounds, and I took the liberty to clean you and your clothes up a bit - without invading your privacy, of course~." She said sweetly, approaching the bed and gently pushing her partner down. 

Breathing a sigh of relief and touched by her consideration, Kagero offered a small smile. "Thank you, Ophelia. That was very considerate of you."

Striking a pose with a cute wink, she said, "Of course! Besides, keeping this secret does add a little bit of spice to our relationship, no? Like the dark side of the moon!"

Exhaling sharply, shaking her head slightly, the older woman said, "Never change."

"I have no plan to." The blond chirped. "May I sit down, or are we taking a break from the whole, you know, naughty business?"

"Be my guest." Kagero said softly, still smiling. With the incredible release she had just had, she was in a very good mood, and knowing that everything had been kept under wraps, she felt like she could relax.

Returning the smile, Ophelia sat down on top of her newfound lover, leaning down and lying down on top of the more well-built woman. Their enormous breasts collided, pale white, cushiony flesh meeting tanned, velvety mounds. Their nipples grazed against each other, and while the sorceress gasped at the sensation, Kagero felt a spike of incredible pleasure surge through her body.

"Ooh, still sensitive, are we? Those udders of yours still took quite a beating earlier." Ophelia teased, planting a small kiss on top of them. "I'm sure that milk tastes wonderful."

"Only one way to find out." Kagero said, her words surprising even herself, and she was met with a sloppy, enthusiastic kiss on her mouth and an equally eager tongue twirling around her own. 

Smacking her lips loudly, the blond responded, "I suppose so! Oh, but before I forget, your clothes are still wet, so the only thing I've got in your size is a maid uniform I got for tomorrow's Harvest Festival. Will that be alright?"

Shrugging, Kagero said, "It should be fine. I doubt I will have to participate just because I'm wearing a costume, should anyone see me on my way back to my room." Then, in an uncharacteristically eager move, she pulled Ophelia's head downward and kissed her passionately, then whispered, "Now, are you going to continue milking me or not?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" The blond replied with a bright grin, and happily began her assigned task...

**Author's Note:**

> That was a lot of fun. I meant to keep it shorter, but I uh, well I didn't manage to contain myself. 
> 
> I just needed to write about Ophelia in Heroes, and now that Kagero joined in the banner after, I felt the need to indulge myself and this weird obsession I have with this ship. Maybe one day I will manage to make this ship a popular thing.


End file.
